


Lots of Love

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Curses, F/M, Fluff, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Macro/Micro, People Can Be Dicks, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, not sure if this counts, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: You were cursed to shrink when you felt saddened or upset when you were a kid. Today was one of those days so your lover comforts you when he feels something is wrong.(Look, I suck at summaries, please pardon ze mess.)





	Lots of Love

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, Balthazar is one of my top favorite, if not most favorite angel. Cass is second.

"Love, are you in here?" You heard Balthazar's voice ask while you were hiding under the bed. Honestly you didn't want him to see you like this again.

Ever since you were cursed as a child, any time you became upset or sad, it made you and your clothes shrink. Which is how you're able to hide so well under the bed you share with your angelic lover. 

He must've sensed your depression because suddenly you were in his hand, gently being lifted. Once out from under the bed, he set you down on the floor and used his arms to circle around you so there was no escape back under it.

His chin was now flat on the floor when you turned around and met his eyes. The angel knew the nature of your curse so he knew how you were feeling, but he did ask something else.

"What happened, love? Tell me everything." He kept his voice low so he wouldn't hurt your ears, but his voice still shook your body.

You began to fidget with the Hem of your shirt nervously. "I was just shopping, and...Balthy, it doesn't-"

"Don't you dare say that "it doesn't matter", love." The angel was gentle yet firm when he spoke. "It does if it upsets you, and no one has any right to say anything about choices. You eat healthy, but I don't want to see you starve yourself just to lose weight again."

Tears pooled in your eyes and you just looked down in shame. He was right; you did start eating more healthy since he cooks the best meals ever, and you also aren't stuck with just junk snack foods like you became used to. 

"How can you even stand me?" You asked still not meeting his gaze again. "I'm an overweight human that shrinks when anything goes wrong."

"If you want to base this on looks, love, then I can assure you that I'm larger than you even when you're not shrunk. And I have more than one face." Now you peeked up at him. His brow was quirked. "Also, I'm technically not "good looking", as you humans perceive it. I'm just me."

When Balthazar began to use the back of his finger to gently rub your face, you leaned into it and hugged his finger. The action made him smile before continuing. "This is also how you're just you, and if you could see what I see, then you'd be amazed. Your personality along with your soul just shines despite your profession as a thief."

You didn't resist when the angel curled his finger to where he was lightly gripping you so he could set you on his palm. He then sat up and brought you to his chest in a makeshift hug. You relished in the warmth of his body while listening to his heart beat.

After a moment, you looked up to see him smiling at you. A smile formed on your own lips as you spoke. "Thanks, Balthy." 

"You're welcome, love." He then got up while still holding you. Knowing him, he maybe planned on going to the kitchen since you couldn't start dinner. "Just relax, I'll take care of you."


End file.
